Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle battery holder, a bicycle battery, and a retaining member for a bicycle battery.
Background Information
Recently, some bicycles include electrical components that require a power source such as a bicycle battery. Conventionally, a bicycle battery holder is mounted to the bicycle to detachably hold the bicycle battery on the bicycle. One example of a bicycle battery holder is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,602,837.